


Unfinished Business

by WonderWoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, it's sad and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWoman/pseuds/WonderWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the finished version!! The fic is inspired by the song, Unfinished Business by White Lies, but covered by Mumford and Sons. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

This is the finished version!! The fic is inspired by the song, Unfinished Business by White Lies, but covered by Mumford and Sons. Enjoy!

Dean didn’t know how long he was gone, but once he got there, he was reminded of exactly why he took that long journey. He was standing outside a house that used to be his. Inside, he could hear Sam and Cas talking. Sam seemed to be consoling Cas for one reason or the other, but Dean didn’t care. He stormed through the door and yelled, “Cas!” . No one turned around, so he screamed again. “Cas! Dammit Cas!” Still, nothing. Dean was confused, so confused. Why the hell can no one hear him? Dean had been gone for weeks, he thought, walking, to get to this place. He knew he had to make things right, make things good with Cas again. They had a falling out after Cas had found out that Dean was a demon thanks to the Mark of Cain, but Dean needed Cas, needed his presence, needed his side eyes, his rough gravelly voice, that lean body…..

Dean shook his head to try to realign his thoughts. He needed Cas to know he was no longer a demon. He was just Dean once again.

Cas god up from the living room couch and walked upstairs, and Dean followed on his heels, shouting, “Dammit Cas! Answer me!” Still, Cas said nothing, he didn’t even acknowledge his existence. Cas went to stand by the window and Dean stood in the doorway, looking at the blue-eyed former angel look outside. The man had seen better days. His blue eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying and his hair was due for a haircut. He was a sight for sore eyes but to Dean, the view was the best.

The room was much like Dean remembered Cas’ room to be like. A small room with yellow walls and a single bed, a nightstand on the side and a dresser. The room was bare, as Cas didn’t have many possessions. But it was everything Cas was. Simple, yet unique.

"Cas! Answer me, man! Cas!"

Still, nothing. Dean was screaming as loud as he could, and no one even turned their head. Dean had so much to say to those unlistening ears, so many thoughts he needed to vocalize. He took a deep breath and screamed again, but this time, he got to the point.

"I love you so much, man!" Dean screamed with passion.

Still nothing.

Dean put both hands behind his head and started pacing behind the blue-eyed man. It was then he realized something he hadn’t noticed before: His skin was cold to the touch. Dean didn’t have much time to think about that because the man in front of him whispered, “Where are you?”

Dean stood there, confused, doubting. He was right there!

Then it dawned on him, Cas wasn’t talking to Dean…he was talking to God now, praying, pleading.

Castiel turned around and walked to the dresser on the opposite wall and looked in the mirror. Dean got in front of him, confused. But when he looked in the mirror, he saw Cas. Dean’s reflection was gone. The man froze where he was, while Cas walked away, out the door and down the stairs. Dean didn’t have a reflection. What did this mean? Was he….dead?

Back downstairs, Cas was sitting in the family room staring at a blank television. Dean walked by him and noticed the fireplace. There was white smoke billowing all around it. Dean walked closer and he could hear a faint voice, “Now it’s time to go!”

Cas broke down on the couch, sobbing, begging and pleading to whomever was listening above. He kept repeating, “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry Dean!” Trying to put together all the pieces of this puzzle, the hunter sat down beside the man he loved and put his hands on the former angel’s thigh. Cas didn’t let up crying and pleading, but Dean spoke to Cas as if he could hear him.

"Cas man, please, please hear me. I love you, man! Please!"

The voice he heard before spoke again, more urgently this time. “It’s time to go!”

Dean whipped around and screamed, “Don’t touch me! I have unfinished business!”

Sam walked back in the room again, sitting on the right side of Cas, gently saying over and over, “You did the right thing, He needed to be stopped, Cas. You know he’s gonna forgive you. But he couldn’t be that…monster.”

Cas picked up his head and looked at the younger Winchester, “I know that, Sam. But these feelings…they won’t go away. I miss him so much. I keep seeing myself kill him over and over. I haven’t had nightmares before killing him. And now, it’s all I see when I sleep. Will it ever go away?”

Sam sighed, “Maybe? Sometimes that shit sticks with you.”

Cas just nodded and let out a choked, broken sob. The man put his head on Sam’s shoulder and just cried.

Now Dean has died before, many times before, but he’s never really stayed dead. But this time, no one is coming for him. Everyone he knows has nothing else to give to get him back. He’s gone for good, and he knows it. There’s a light in the distance waiting for him to cross over, but still, he insists he has unfinished business.

The older Winchester tries everything to get the attention of either Cas or Sam. But he doesn’t exist anymore. He can’t reach out and touch them, god, how he wants to touch Cas, stroke his face, tell him it’s alright, tell him he loves him. And to comfort his little brother, the brother for whom he’s tried to care for as best he could all his life. The brother who meant the world to him, the brother he loved. But he just can’t. There’s nothing he can do.

So he waits. Dean waits and waits, right at the place where the light beckons him to cross over. He waits for Cas to join him in this limbo. Decades pass until the former angel finally is ready to join Dean. Dean’s seen Cas’ whole life and has fallen more in love with him every day. Cas turned out to be an impressive human being. He went to school, got a degree, and became a professor. Cas never showed interest in any person the way he showed interest in Dean, though. Dean hoped it was because Cas was still holding out to meet the hunter on the other side.

When it’s Cas’ turn to leave the world, he goes out peacefully. He just falls asleep and never wakes up. Sam and his wife both mourn, as they should, and Cas is buried the Winchester way: salted and burned. But still, Cas meets Dean at the light, as if this was the plan all along. Dean stands up from where he was seated, and smiles.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey Cas."

Dean walks closer to Cas and takes his face in his hands. Dean smiles earnestly and says, “Missed ya, buddy.” Cas smiles weakly and replies, “I have missed you too”

Dean strokes Cas’ face and observes, “You don’t look a day over 35, how did you swing that?”

"I’ve always had the theory that you go to heaven in the body you were in at the prime of your life. I suppose I was correct." Cas says

"Thank God for small miracles." Dean chuckles.

"And by the way, Cas," Dean says, "I forgive you."

Cas sags with relief, and Dean leans in. His lips are milimeters from Cas’s lips and he whispers, “I love you so much, Cas.” and he kisses him. Dean kisses Cas like he’s been waiting decades to kiss him. It was the kind of kiss that replaced any and all words either man could ever vocalize. He poured all his emotions into it, made sure Cas knew that it was him all along, that Cas was all Dean really ever wanted.

And Cas kissed back the same way. Tears poured out of Dean’s eyes and ran down his freckled cheeks and down to his lips where they mixed their mouths.

After a while (although to both men, it wasn’t nearly long enough) the men separated and Dean held out his hand.

"I’ve been waiting years to do this" he laughs

Cas takes Dean’s hand and they walk toward the light together, as one person with two souls that, through all the shit, were still intact and worthy of what Heaven had in store. They walked through the light and ended up on a dock. The dock was on a picturesque lake. Yes, this was Dean’s heaven. And It was also Cas’, because his heaven was wherever Dean was.

In the distance, they could both hear faint music, a requiem of sorts playing.

So get of your low, let’s dance like we used to!  
But there’s a light in the distance, waiting for me  
I will wait for you.  
So get of your low, let’s kiss like we used to.

Both men smiled and began their forever together. Both peaceful and happy, but most importantly, together.


End file.
